


Je te hais au moins autant que je t’aime.

by Nasharum



Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Français | French, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Draco a enfermé son cœur à clef.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978186
Kudos: 5





	Je te hais au moins autant que je t’aime.

Ce n’est un secret pour personne, Harry Potter détestait Draco Malfoy, et réciproquement. La liste serait franchement trop longue pour étaler leurs différends et oubliez immédiatement l’idée de leur poser la question, ce serait long et fastidieux de passer des jours à écouter la longue liste de leurs défauts dépeint par leur ennemi.

Car aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître chacun pouvait haïr l’autre pour des vrais raisons, mais aussi pour des choses tout aussi insignifiantes que :

 _« Je le déteste quand il remet sa mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille… »_ Ou _«_ _I_ _l m’énerve à tremper sa tartine dans son chocolat et à TOUJOURS laisser une goutte tomber sur la table ! »_

Vous l’aurez donc compris cela allait bien plus loin qu’une haine puérile, c’était carrément une haine viscérale et obsessionnelle. Et si la plus part du temps ils se croisaient dans les couloirs en feintant l’indifférence à l’égard de l’autre, leur regards noirs eux ne se lâchaient pas. Draco passait la tête haute et relevait le menton l’air fier, Harry se contentait d’un « Tsss ! » dédaigneux face à l’attitude du noble serpent.

Ron et Hermione ne comprenait plus Harry… Malfoy n’était pas plus con qu’avant alors pourquoi d’un coup lui accordait-il tant d’importance ? Depuis la sixième année il ne cessait de le suivre, prétextant un mauvais coup. Mais après le sectusempra qu’il avait reçu Malfoy avait passé un mois à l’infirmerie et Hermione savait de source sûre que Harry était passé toutes les nuits pour aller voir Malfoy. Culpabilité ? Remord ? Elle n’aurait pas su dire, après Malfoy était rentré dans l’ordre du phénix et dès que Malfoy fut totalement guéri tout était rentré dans l’ordre des choses entre eux deux. Elle avait espéré que ces deux là se calmeraient… Douce utopie ! Ça empirait de semaine en semaine !

Draco était entouré de superbes créatures gloussantes à fortes poitrines. Très beaux spécimens selon l’avis des connaisseurs. Harry, les mains dans les poches, se plaça dos au mur en face du blond.

\- Arrête ton cinéma, Malfoy, lâcha Harry avec une lueur d’amusement derrière son air de défi. Hermione regardait avec Ron la scène de loin. Blaise souleva un sourcil. Où voulais en venir Potter ?

\- Encore une expression moldue je suppose, ta langue de pute ne sait que parler des langues inconnues ma parole !

Les filles avaient arrêté de glousser, au grand dam de Théo qui aimait bien entendre les filles rire. Harry avait un sourire méchant.

\- Je voulais dire : arrête Malfoy, pas une seule de ces gonzesses ne te fait bander, ça sert à rien de simuler. 

Hermione avait les mains sur la bouche.

\- Harry ! s’indigna la brune choquée du vocabulaire. Ron lui attendait la suite, vu comme c’était parti, ce serait du grand spectacle. Draco ne se laissa pas démonté… Potter venait de faire la révélation de son homosexualité ? Bien… Très bien… Il devait garder son calme, et surtout faire comme si c’était naturel.

\- Tu es jaloux peut-être ? Quand j’aurais fini d’apprécier la vue je te laisserais les restes. Tu n’es bon qu’à ça Potter, faire le clebs, mais après tout c’est la seule chose que ton parrain savait faire…

Harry accusa le coup rapidement mais ne bougea pas, après tout il savait que ce con allait répliquer. C’en était risible mais le blond attaquait toujours sur sa famille.

\- Ne me reproche pas d’avoir une famille convenable Malfoy. Je n’y peux rien si la tienne est pourrie.

Il retrouva un peu son sourire en voyant Draco grimacer, mais Harry continua.

\- Et je suis désolé Malfoy, mais je ne fais pas semblant d’être hétéro. Les pimbêches qui gloussent je m’en fous, par contre je ne dirais non à mettre Nott dans mon lit.

Il ricana en voyant les yeux exorbités de Théodore Nott, les deux sourcils relevés de Blaise et l’air surpris de Malfoy. Hermione était perdue dans la lecture d’un livre attendant que ces messieurs aient fini leur guéguerre pathétique. Ron lui était surpris.

\- Hermy ? 

\- Hum ? fit la brune sans relever le nez.

\- Tu savais que Harry était gay ?

Elle tourna la page tout en éclairant son petit ami sans relever le nez, manquait plus qu’on la coupe dans sa lecture !

\- C’est tellement évident Ron. Il n’est franchement pas particulièrement prudent quand il matte les mecs.

\- Ha, fit Ron quelque peu surpris de cette nouvelle. Et personne n’a pensé à me mettre au courant ? fit-il avec une moue adorable selon Hermione.

\- Tu n’as jamais eu à annoncer que tu étais hétéro à ce que je sache, je ne vois pas pourquoi Harry aurait dû annoncer son homosexualité, répondit Hermione comme une évidence.

\- Euh, je sais pas ? Peut-être juste pour que je sache que mon meilleur pote peut avoir l’idée de me mater sous la douche ou dans le dortoir par exemple ? fit Ron contrit.

Hermione claqua son lourd livre avec une main et l’abattit sur la tête du roux qui se massait le crane avec une moue de petit garçon pris en faute.

\- T’es vraiment le roi des cons Ron ! Soupira Hermione en reprenant sa lecture.

L’échange hautement philosophique entre Harry et Draco avait dérivé… Les filles étaient sur le côté, attendant que le blond démente son homosexualité pour reprendre leurs combats entre filles et savoir qui aurait le privilège de Malfoy. Mais Malfoy était en face de Potter, Potter qui était droit face à Malfoy, à quelques centimètres.

\- Tu sais Malfoy j’aime bien les méchant des histoires, y a toujours à gratter sous la carapace, un bout de personnalité à découvrir. 

Draco recula Harry de la main, il le sentait trop près de lui et ça lui donnait des frissons.

\- Et moi je déteste les gentils, on sait déjà tout sur eux.

Harry se mit à sourire.

\- J’ai eu peur, pendant un moment j’ai cru que tu parlais de moi. 

Il se recolla près de Draco.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais Théo ? fit Draco feignant de ne pas être surpris de l’attitude du brun.

Où était Potter ? Qui avait échangé Potter ? Il était perdu, mais le jour où il se laisserait mener n’était pas arrivé.

\- Pâle copie de toi.

Et à son étonnement Harry posa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant. Trop choqués, personne ne disait rien et Draco oublia même de repousser le gryffondor. Mais il se reprit et envoya Potter valser un mètre plus loin.

\- PUTAIN ! Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues Potter mais ce n’est pas toi, ça !

Harry s’énerva et en deux enjambées se retrouva face à Draco, il le poussa sans ménagement d’une main contre le mur.

\- Ta gueule Malfoy, maintenant tu te tais et tu m’écoute attentivement ! Tu voulais une réponse, et tu vas l’avoir.

Malfoy ne savait pas de quoi parlait Potter.

\- Quelle question ? A quoi tu joues ? fit le blond désorienté.

Harry tira sur une chainette en argent à son cou pour en sortir une petite clef en cristal. Malfoy palissait à la vue de cette clef et Harry savait qu’il avait toute son attention. Il s’approcha de son oreille pour susurrer à sa Némésis plus que perturbée, les mots (ou le souffle ?) du brun le perturbant :

\- Je vois que tu te souviens de cette clef. Dans ton coma je me suis retrouvé dans ton subconscient, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens des détails _Draco_. Je vais te raviver la mémoire, tu m’as ouvert ton cœur, tu m’as envoyé ta haine et ton amour dans la tronche aussi violemment qu’un raz de marrée. Et tu m’as posé cette question, tu m’as demandé si je t’aimais et te haïssais comme toi tu me haïssais et m’aimais. Je n’ai pas su quoi répondre, j’étais encore sous le choc alors tu as enfermé ton cœur dans la glace en me disant que ce serait trop dur de savoir que je ne pourrais pas partager tout avec toi. Tu m’as donné la clef en me disant que le jour où je serais prêt à tout partager avec toi, tout sans aucune condition, je n’aurais qu’à ouvrir ton cœur et laisser le mien s’exprimer. 

Harry venait de plonger la clef dans le thorax de Draco et fit un tour.

Pas un bruit ne venait troubler le silence. Blaise, Théo, et Ron avaient des yeux comme des soucoupes mais ne comprenaient pas l’échange, aucun mot ne venait agrémenter leurs actions plus que bizarres. Malfoy était trop choqué et reprenait possession de ses souvenirs et de ses sentiments. Un moment passa où Harry ne dit rien et Malfoy reprit son air hautain. Il fixa Harry dans les yeux avant de le repousser de nouveau avec toute sa force.

\- Ta réponse ? fit Draco avec autorité.

Harry serra les poings tout en se collant au blond en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Putain tu n’imagines même pas à quel point je te hais Malfoy. Et c’est vraiment bon de te détester.

\- T’es juste un putain de baratineur Potter, fit Draco, ses yeux froids plongés dans les yeux verts trop pleins de sentiments. Harry se décolla juste un peu et sortit une deuxième longue chainette de sa chemise. C’était cette fois une petite chevalière qui y était accrochée, Harry la fit passer lentement sa tête et la tendit à Draco.

\- C’est la dernière chose qu’il me reste de mes parents, fit inaudiblement Harry pour que seul Draco et lui entendent. Malfoy prit la chainette en regardant la chevalière des Potter qui y était pendue, elle brillait doucement d’une petite lumière rouge.

\- Quel sort lui as-tu jeté pour qu’elle soit si remplie de magie ?

Draco sentait la magie irradier, une sorte de chaleur étrange. Quand il comprit enfin que cette bague n’avait rien de normal il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

\- Il y a quoi dedans ? C’est trop puissant pour un vulgaire sort !

Harry lui souffla un seul mot.

\- Horcruxe.

\- T’es malade ! Tu as osé…

La gifle partit de suite, Draco se calma face aux regards surpris des autres qui ne comprenaient rien mais essayaient d’entendre des bribes, malheureusement Hermione, Ron, Théo et Blaise les dissuadaient d’approcher trop.

\- Je t’interdis de salir la mémoire de la seule chose qui me vienne de mes parents. Même si je n’avais pas d’autre choix que d’en créer un pour survivre, je ne suis pas comme lui ! Cette chevalière contient ce que j’avais de plus beau à ce moment là, une chose qui me retenait à la vie malgré tout. Une partie de mon amour pour toi. » Harry l’avait dit assez bas, comme une confession mais Draco restait immobile. C’est vrai que la chevalière ne transpirait pas de magie noire, non elle dégageait une chaleur apaisante. Les mots de Potter le touchaient bien plus qu’il ne voulait le croire, cette scène était surréaliste !

Draco mit la chaînette en redonnant la clef en cristal à Harry qui continua à lui susurrer.

\- Promets-moi juste de la détruire le jour où je mourrai.

\- Et si je meurs avant ?

\- Elle se détruira d’elle-même, elle contient tout mon amour pour toi, si tu meurs, elle n’a plus de raison d’être, susurra Harry au creux de son cou, tandis que ses mains avaient été se poser avec douceur sur la nuque du blond.

\- Tu es malade Potter, fit Draco en collant Harry un peu plus à lui.

\- Fou d’amour et malade de jalousie, je te hais Malfoy !

Le baiser fut fusionnel, vorace mais pas violent.

Toutes les filles avaient soupiré, quelques bi et homos avaient du se mordre la lèvre. C’était sulfureux au possible ! Ron palissait, mais après tout il n’avait qu’à détourner le regard… Hermione avait un petit sourire en coin, beaucoup étaient repartis dégoûtés.

Les mains du blond étaient sur les hanches du brun, mais sous le vêtement. Harry avait accroché fermement la nuque du blond pour ne pas rompre le baiser. De temps en temps ses doigts effleuraient la peau sensible, pour leur plus grand plaisir. C’était une lutte pour le pouvoir, une lutte pour faire craquer l’autre en premier. Et Draco devait reconnaître que jamais il n’avait vu Harry comme ça ! Séducteur, sûr de lui, désinvolte, carrément sexy dans ce haut moulant et ce pantalon outrageant ! C’était un vrai lion courageux et très entreprenant, malgré tout son self contrôle il ne pourrait pas sauver les apparences bien longtemps et le fier Draco Malfoy ne pourrait plus retenir ses gémissement. Harry avait gagné cette bataille…

Draco se recula de quelques centimètres leurs lèvres se frôlaient, leurs yeux se sondaient et même là on sentait la lutte, la tension était palpable. Harry se mordit la lèvre avant de craquer et de reprendre la bouche de son ennemi. Il la titilla un moment, la léchant doucement. Il s’écarta à nouveau, et Draco savait que même si lui avait abdiqué, Harry était fou de ses lèvres, si fou qu’il avait craqué pour l’embrasser. Un partout.

\- Oui c’est clair je sens bien toute ta haine, fit Malfoy, acide.

A vrai dire leurs érections collées l’une à l’autre ne pouvaient pas franchement être oubliées par les deux garçons. Harry se détacha de Malfoy avec cet air nonchalant qui exaspérait tant Draco.

\- Bien, maintenant que tu as ta réponse je vais vaquer à mes occupations.

Blaise souleva à nouveau le sourcil qui s’était remis en place entre temps. Harry allait chercher son sac et remit la lanière sur son épaule sans un regard pour Draco.

\- Petite pute ! Cracha Malfoy, amer d’avoir perdu le corps désiré.

Sans se retourner Harry lui fit un doigt d’honneur.

\- Va te faire foutre Malfoy.

Hermione ricanait, ils étaient vraiment étranges. Ron s’attendait à une réplique bien sentie de la part de Malfoy, qui ne tarda pas.

\- Ce soir, ma chambre de préfet, 10 heures ! Ne sois pas en retard ! Grogna Malfoy avec un rictus mauvais.

Harry, qui allait tourner à l’angle du couloir… tourna. Et repassa sa tête.

\- Sans faute petit pd !

Et il reparti.

Draco était déjà reparti lui aussi, laissant à Blaise et Théo le soin de s’occuper des glousseuses. Hermione tirait un Ron choqué dans les couloirs en rigolant. Théo encore sous le choc se tourna vers Blaise.

\- Il se fout de nous ?

\- Je ne crois pas.

\- Oh, fit intelligemment le petit blond en allant…

Il ne savait pas, mais il y allait.

Blaise, lui, alla à son dortoir se recoucher… Oui, oui, même à 14 heures.


End file.
